The invention relates to novel sulfonylurea compounds with a selenium-containing substituent on the heterocyclic portion or on the aromatic portion of the sulfonylurea.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 issued Nov. 28, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 issued Oct. 2, 1979 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas.
Herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas bearing ortho-carboxy groups are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,113, issued May 10, 1983.
Herbicidal thiophene sulfonylureas are disclosed in European Patent Application No. (EP-A) 30,142. Herbicidal naphthylsulfonylureas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,479, issued Jan. 25, 1983. Herbicidal pyridine sulfonylureas are disclosed in EP-A No. 13,480.